Midnight Rose
by LuV Luv Dbz Peace
Summary: "So we're all gonna die...because of a flower?" Raven looked up at Soul, Kid, and Black*Star and nodded with a small smile. "Well when you put it THAT way...yes." Raven kept scrubbing the dishes with indiffrence. The men replied with the intellegent answer of: "Shit."
1. Lost and Found

Chapter 1:Lost and Found

"Damnit we're lost! Maka's gonna be pissed." Of coarse she was. Her idiotic husband had gotten himself and their six year old son, Soul Jr., lost. Soul Jr. looked up at his young father. Soul was twenty five years old and a death scythe. Maka was one of the strongest miesters in the world. Soul Jr. looked up to both of them and wanted to be just as successful in there eyes. "Papa. I know these woods." Soul turned towards his son eyes wide. "What was that, kiddo?" Jr. shrugged with adorable wide eyes. "I know these woods. I thought you did too. Appearently not." Soul's jaw dropped. "Y-your seriously evil Jr! I blame your mother." Jr. laughed and started walking in the direction of east. Thats when they heard a yell.

"Gohan! Where are you?! Im tired of looking for you!" A girls voice rang through the air. Jr. smiled widely. Running in the direction of the yell, he cupped his hands like a megaphone and hovered them over his lips.

"OI RAVEN! HOW BOUT I PLAY WITH YOU INSTEAD!" Soul chased after his son. "God, Im gettin old!" He gasped as he chased after his son. The girls voice squeled and they heard leaves rustling. Sooner a small blur tackled Jr. in a hug. She was laughing. "SOUL!" She yelled and Jr. writhered beneath her. "Ok ok, Raven calm down!" He exclaimed hugging the girl back. Soul smirked at his son. He was definatley going to have all of the ladies. A quick little vision of his son around 13 popped up in Soul's head. He had two women on his left hand and one on his right. 'Ladies,ladies. There's enough of me to go around!' His son had said and then showed bright white teeth. Soul smiled at his imagination. Sometimes it was good to have it.

"Papa! This is Son Raven. Raven this is my daddy Soul Eater Evans!" Raven bowed deeply. "Its very nice to meet you, !" Soul sweatdropped. "Look kid, its just Soul." Raven nodded and tugged on Jr's hand. "Cmon! Mommy is making ice cream!" So the two boys, well boy and man, followed the girl to her house.

"Mommy! Jr.'s here with his daddy!" Raven yelled when they entered a house. A woman with black hair pulled into a high bun and oynx eyes stepped out of the kitchen. "Raven! Jr.! Hi kids! Hope your ready for some choclate and strawberry ice cream!" Jr. licked his lips. "Mrs. Son's ice cream is awesome dad!" He said hugging Raven's mother. "Oh hello! You must be ! Im Chi-Chi, Raven's mother. So nice to meet you." Soul shook hands with Chi-Chi. "The pleasures mine Mrs. Son." Chi-Chi smiled. "Oh please, just Chi-Chi." "As long as you call me Soul."

Raven and Jr. chased each other around and around. Soul sighed. "Jr. quit it out before you break something. And if YOU break something your mother will break ME!" Jr. and Raven stopped running. "I think thats inevitable anyways, dad. You DID get us lost looking for the camp grounds right?" Soul sighed. Why was his son so smart? Why did he have to use big words?! He already had to deal with Maka. Her 'Maka Chop' didnt make him any smarter. If anything his IQ dropped during school.

Raven's eyes turned in confusion. "What does…in-ine- inebitaaa...?" "Inevitable means its going to happen anyways." Jr. replied and Raven smiled. "Mommy! I want to use big words too!" Chi Chi came out of the kitchen with a tray full of bowls, spoons and ice cream. Chi-Chi smiled softly. "We'll learn new words gradually. Untill then we eat!" The two kids cheered and Chi-Chi passed Soul a bowl. "Oh I possibly couldnt." In reply the woman put two scoops of ice cream in the bowl and a spoon. "Now sprinkles, whip cream, cherries or all three?" Soul smiled. "Cherries if you dont mind." After they had ice cream, Raven and Jr. started playing checkers. Well Jr. was teaching her how too. Raven hated it when she couldnt get stuff. Her twin brother, Gohan, knew a whole lot of big words and even knew how to play chess. She would never be as smart as he was.

"Your move, Ray!" Jr. called out. Raven stared at her pieces. She moved her piece diagononlly. Jr. smiled. "Im trapped!" He exclaimed. Raven was confused but she struggled to not show it. "Ha ha ha! I am the queen of checkers!" Jr. laughed too. "Than who's your King?" He removed one of her pieces. Raven shrugged. "You can be if you want. I trust you!" Soul over heard there conversation and smiles softly. "Kids. Aernt they refreshing." Chi-Chi had opened the door for Maka and Tsubaki. Soul had called them and told them that they were stranded at the Son household because his motorcycle ran out of gas.

"Mom!" Jr. ran up to Maka and she laughed. "Thank you so much, !" "Chi-Chi dear!" Tsubaki bowed. "Thank you for watching my brother and nephew. I hope they werent to much trouble on you!" Chi-Chi smiled. "They both were complete gentlemen! Jr. and Raven look very close. I hope you will still allow Jr. to come over and play!"

Maka nodded. "On one condition…you let Raven come to the camp grounds with us! We're staying there for three days but we can bring her back tomorrow if you'd like." Chi-Chi leaned down to Raven's eye level. "How long would you like to stay with Jr. and his family?" Raven smiled. "For the whole three days!" Chi-Chi looked up at the adults. "Will that be to much trouble? I can come pick her up tomorrow if youd need me too." Tsubaki shook her head. "Not a problem at all!"

"I am the legendary, Rose*Star! And I will surpass my father who surpassed God!" A girl with fiery red hair and jade eyes yelled running towards the waterfall. Tsubaki, Maka, Rose*Star, Raven Liz and Patti went to go take a quick bath. "Arigatou for letting me come!" Maka smiled. "Not a problem. I can tell Jr. really likes you!" Raven blushed her amythest eyes sparkling in the silver moonlight. "The moon is smiling tonight. And theres no blood." Raven murmered. Tsubaki looked up too. "Can you see the moon's emotions, Raven?" The small girl nodded. "Yesterday it was smiling, but had blood in its teeth. What does the blood mean? Do you know, ?" Tsubaki gave a small smile. 'Does she know. That she coul be a weapon or a miester?'

Wake up. Wake up. Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!

"_Did you know that my blood is black? Hehehehehee!" Raven punched at Jr. "Ray! Stop it! You know me! Dont let it take over you!" They looked older. Around 14. They were in some city and bodies surrounded the two. "You look terrified. Are you scared of me, Soul? Do you know how that feels coming from you? I dont know how to handle it!" Her head cocked to the side, at an impossible angle in fact, and she smiled. "Kill him you say? That will help me handle it? OK!" Raven got this creepy smile and her body jerked in choppy motions. "Raven stop please!" "DONT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! I DONT KNOW HOW TO HANDLE IT!"_

"AHHHH!" Raven screamed in her sleep. She was breathing heavily. Someone was shaking her. "Raven sweetie! Wake up!" Liz yelled. Maka searched the girls soul. Kid did also. "Maka! Her soul wavelengths are off the charts! Someone has to wake her up!" Maka nodded. "She's trapped. No ones voice can wake her from this kinda nightmare. She has to break through herself." Rose*Star and Jr. came running to the tent. held them back. Yes the mad scientest came along too. "No. Give her some room. Maka, Kid. Do you feel the madness in her soul? Its rising." Kid nodded. Jr. hated seeing his friend like this. Despite Dr. Stein holding him back, Jr. kept calling to his friend. "RAY! RAY WAKE UP! RAVEN! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Soul was impressed and in awe of his son's determination. Dr. Stein was actually struggling. "Black*Star! Hold Rosy now!" Black*Star did what his old proffesor told him too and threw his daughter over his shoulder. "Papa! Put me down!" Another vicious scream tore through Raven. "RAVEN WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

_"Your not like this, Ray. Please. Climb out of it!" Raven bent backwards intill her head touched the ground. She was laughing meniaclly. "Hahahahaha! Ah, Soul! Part of this IS your fault! But I have to thank you! Arigatou, Sempai! Hehehe. I feel great! The black blood is something I can handle! But your eyes. Those I CANT HANDLE! What should I do? Make them roll to the back of your head and meet your brain?" She got in a whacked out offensive stance. "Or gouge them out?!" Soul dodged her attack. "Raven! I-I I care about you to much! You cant let it take you away from me forever! Please!" Raven wasnt listining. "Now then. Die!" _

_Ray! Ray! Ray Ray Ray! Raven! RAVEN WAKE UP! SNAP OUT OF IT IDIOT!_

Raven's eyes snapped open. Soul Jr. sat over her shaking her. Raven had tears trailing down her cheek. But she was laughing. She turned towards . "Do you know…that I have black blood?!" She asked, almost meniacally. Tsubaki gasped, dropping her pillow she'd been squeezing just a second ago. Maka and Soul's eyes widened. Black*Star and Kid's expressions turned grim. "And who gave you the blood, Raven?"Stein asked. Raven smiled dangerously, than laughed evily.

"The daughter of Medusa, Pricella!"

Then, Raven collapsed in Soul Jr.'s arms. The ones that were shaking beyond belief.

* * *

A.N:So how was it? The Soul Eater crew is back! But there all grown up! I hoped you guys liked. If you have any suggestions please feel free to review or PM me!


	2. Deadly Candy

Deadly Candy

"Well should we take her to the academy,Kid?" Maka asked when everyone went back to bed. Soul stayed up with Jr., who wanted to stay with Raven. Raven had fainted after her tirade.

"Yes. That might be the best choice. Ask Dad if we can stop these nightmares." "But what about her mother, babe? Wont she be worried?" Liz questioned putting an arm around her fiancee. "She said that Raven could stay for the whole 3 days. We can take her in the morning, give her some amnesia medicine and bring her back to the camp grounds for the rest of the trip." Maka sighed. "Poor girl. I remember how I was like when the black blood was with me." She looked over at the tent and saw Soul holding back Jr. from suffocating the little girl. He was only 2 years older than her. "I had Soul to bring me back."

"Maybe time repeats itself." Kid mused.

"Yea. Maybe."

"Goku! What are you doing here?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. The woman was staring at a bottle of medicine. It was Raven's. She took it every night to surpress bad dreams. She forgot to pack it! "I heard my damsel in distress so I came back for a day." Goku exclaimed. He had a halo over his wild and spiky hair. Chi-Chi smiled. "Well the Damsel's daughter forgot her medicine when she went on a hiking trip last night. I dont wanna call and bother her nice time though." Goku grabbed the medicine and kiss his wife sweetly. "Mission accepted." Goku bowed and Chi-Chi laughed. "Get going Goku. That way we can have some fun when you get back." Goku smiled, called his cloud Nimbus, grabbed his power pole and flew off.

"Raven! Yoo-hoo! You out here?" Goku called out. He started walking to have a more even ground.

At the campsite, Raven was awake and smiling like nothing happened. The adults strictly ordered the kids to not udder a word to Raven. Jr. was just glad that she was alright. Raven had heard her fathers voice and she stood up. Goku pushed through loose limbs and trees and found her standing there with her friends.

"DADDY!" She yelled running like never before. "Damn she's fast!" Black*Star exclaimed.

"Your back your back!" She cried and Goku held the girl. "Im back Im back. Wow youve grown! Youll be as tall as your mother in no time!" Raven smiled a cheeky smile. "Here. You forgot your medicine!"

"Do I have to take it? Its nasty daddy!" Goku gave a sad smile. "Remember it helps you sleep better! You can have a long nap and wake up ready to chase Gohan around!" Raven looked at the ground. "I cant find Gohan. Im a bad little siiissttteeerr!" She started crying. Goku rushed to try and calm her down. "No, no! Your not a bad sister. Gohan is just hanging around with Piccolo!" Raven frowned. "The mean guy." It wasnt a question. "Piccolo isnt mean he's just…diffrent?" That was a question. Raven sighed. "Ohhh! Power Pole!" She exclaimed when she saw it on her dad's back. Goku picked her up and put her on his shoulder. "Thanks for letting her come! Im Goku, Raven's dad!" Everyone murmered a hello. "Did Raven say anything…wierd…in her sleep last night?" Goku questioned. Raven was too focused on braiding her dads wild hair to really pay attention. "Define…wierd." Kid said standing up and shaking hands with Goku.

"Wierd like.…screaming about some crazy lady named Medusa." stood up.

"More like…screaming about that crazy lady's daughter Pricella." Goku sighed and looked down at Raven. She had slid down his back, returning to the ground to go play with Rose*Star and Jr. "She's been having nightmares since she was two. Maybe even before that and we had just figured out. Her first words werent 'mommy' or 'daddy' or her older brother Gohan. It was black blood. These pills surpress those nightmares." Goku held out a bottle. Tsubaki took it from Raven's father and called her daughter. "Rosy! Bring mommy her bag please!" Rose*Star did was she was told. "Is there a specific time that you guys give Ray her medicine?" Tsubaki questions, scribbling on a sheet of paper. Goku shook his head. "Whenever she goes to bed is fine. Youll let me know if something happens right?" Goku asked. Maka nodded. "We wont let anything touch her, Goku!" Goku thanked them and turned towards his daughter. "Alright Raven. Daddy is going back to the house. Do you want Nimbus or Power Pole?" "REALLY?! POWER POLE PLEASE!" Goku chuckled and held out the pole and carrier he possessed when he was a child. Raven hugged her dad and Goku took off. "Bye daddy!"

"Was it me or did anyone else see the halo...?" Soul asked. Maka turned towards her husband. "Nope I saw it. Goku's dead." Everyone turned towards Raven. "No she's not dead!" Maka yelled. Raven took out power pole and started spinning it around like an expert. She fought off shadows and invisible winds and then went back to standing firm. She held out two fingers in front of her nose, her head hung low like she was meditating. Everyones jaw dropped.

"…THAT WAS AWESOME! DAD DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Jr. exclaimed. Soul just nodded.

"Wanna see something cool?" Raven questioned. "So THAT wasnt cool?!" Soul asked bewildered. to looked impressed.

"POWER POLL:EXTEND!" The pole did what it was told and grew twice as tall as Black*Star. He was a tall man.

Raven took a running start, stuck the pole to the ground and use the pole to throw her. She landed on Dr. Stein's shoulders. "Intresting." He mused with a wicked smirk. "We might do some disection with this child." He said with a smile already making plans on disecting the poor girl. "What does... Disec-disection?..." Maka grabbed the girl and carried her away from the mad doctor. "No way Jóse! She's just a kid!"

Jr. and Raven walked in the woods for a while. Rose*Star didnt trust the woods so she began a sparing match with her dad.

"So your dad is still dead. What have they not use the dragon balls yet or something?" Raven shrugged. "Maybe they dont need them. My dad is just that awesome!" Jr. smiled. "Yeah. Maybe." Thats when everything got dark. "Soul?!" Jr. held the girls hand. "Dont let go of me!" The forest turned really creepy. "Im scared." She murmered. Jr.'s grip tightned around her small hand. "Dont worry Ray. Ill protect you!"

"Aww aint that sweet." Raven's jaw dropped.

"Who are you? What do you…"Jr. collapsed from his interogation. "SOUL!" He was asleep. The woman stepped out of the shadows. She had long pink hair and dangerous golden eyes. "Hello, Raven." Raven tried calling out for the adults. "MAKA! KID! LIZ! BLACK*STAR! DR STEIN?!" The woman chuckled. "They cant hear you. Now. I have a treat for you." The woman held out a lollipop. It was pure black. "Take it." Raven heard Jr. grumbling in his sleep. "I am the legendary death scythe!" He exclaimed and then snuggled deeper into his arms. Raven took the lollipop. "As soon as I take my Ieave,start eating it. I wont give you any nightmares tonight if you do as I say." Raven was trembling her knees knocked together. "Why do you give me bad dreams? What did I do to you?!" The woman laughed meniacally. "You were born." And then she left. Jr. woke up. "What the…" His body moved on its own. Raven was falling and he caught her. "Raven. You ok? What happened? Why was I on the ground?!" Lie, Raven's mind whispered. "You and I were playing tag and you played dead. I was scared and I couldnt stand up any more." Jr. immediatley felt guilty. He always did something to her like that. "Gome ne sai!" He exclaimed and Raven smiled. "Cmon. You said we were going somewhere today!" Raven stuck the lollipop in her mouth and the two walked back towards the camp grounds.

"Wooow! What is this place?!"

"Death City."Kid replied. Raven's eyes were shining. The gang walked to the DWMA.

"Father. Were back." Kid yelled when they entered Lord Death's office. Kid was now 24 and he still felt like a kid. "Welcome back! Now I pretty much have the gist for when you called me. Your going to have to let run some tests on her." Maka shivered but nodded. Black*Star kept staring at the piece of candy that was in Raven's mouth. "Raven, take that lollipop out of your mouth." He said,almost dangerously. Everyone turned towards him. "But why Black*Star?" Tsubaki questioned. "Look." He replied simply. Everyone turned to see something black dribble down Raven's chin. She held just the stick of the lollipop. "Open your mouth." Black*Star ordered. She did what she was told. Her tounge was black. More liquid dribbled out the corners of her mouth. Lord Death gasped. "Oh my! That piece of candy was filled with black blood!" Maka ran over to Raven and wiped the blood from her cheeks. "Sweetie, how do you feel?" Raven looked confused. Her head cocked to the side. Then she cowered back her knees buckling. "Theres to many eyes on me! I dont know how to handle it!" She fell back and crawled away from Maka. Maka gasped. "She sounds like Crona!" Patti stopped her giggling. "Stop looking at me!" Raven pulled out power pole. Everyone gasped. Then she collapsed. Jr. rushed and caught her. "Raven!"

A.N:Gome ne sai! This chapter was to short Im sorry! I will try better next time! I recently just finished Soul Eater and now Im sad! It was such a great show! ESPECIALLY THE LAST FEW EPISODES! *Fangirl scream* Dont you guys think all of the soul eater guys are hott?! Lol! So unproffessional for an authoress I know but I had to let it go. Please Review or PM me with any questions!


	3. How Many Detours?

How Many Detours?

"Mom! I wanna see her!" heard Jr.'s one hundreth demand. The scientest sighed and screwed the giant nut on his head backwards twice and went back to checking up on Raven. She had just recently woke up but told her to stay quiet so as Jr. wouldnt get even more worked up.

" ?"She murmered.

"Yes, Raven?"

"Am I a freak? Well let me change the question. How big of a freak am I?" almost dropped his stethoscope. "Your not a freak, Raven. Who told you that." "The lady. In my dreams. She said that she knew you. She said that you two use to work together and that she loved you but you killed her." Dr Stein growled under his breath. Her. It took all of his restraint to not stab the needle into the small girls side. Instead he injected it easily and she sighed in almost relief. "Your not a freak she is. And she didnt love me and I...well yes I did kill her." Raven shrugged. "Can you kill her again? Make her dissappear?" eyes widned at her comment but he chuckled none of the less. "Im afraid not. She's not here physically." had more than a urge to just learn more about this girl, he wanted to make sure she was alright. He wanted to teach her to fight and meditate to protect herself from Medusa. However the hell the witch/bitch got to this child he would never know.

ordered Raven to rest and he walked outside. In the hallway Jr. ran up to the Proffesor. "Can I see her now?! Please! Im DYING!" chuckled. "Yes you may. But dont smother her. Go in calmly and collected." Jr. did as he was told and walked in to the room quietly. Maka meant to follow but Stein stopped her. "Lets see how they interact when there alone. I want to see if shes calmer or more agitized being around Soul Jr." So Maka sat outside the door listning and searching the two kids souls.

"How you feelin?" Soul jr. questioned walking in the metallic room.

"Hey Soul. Im doin fine." She exclaimed. "Thats good to hear. Hey what did I say to you in the woods?" Raven shrugged. "I dont remember. What happened to me Soul? Why am I in a doctors room?" Jr. flinched. "You just had a bad headache. You know you get those all the time." Raven nodded in understanding.

"68th time."

Jr. looked up. "68th time for what?"

"Thats how many times Ive collapsed because of a headache. My daddy wont let me train because of my headaches. Ill never be as strong as them. My dad and his friends I mean." Raven looked up with a closed eyed smile. "But thats ok! I have a knight to protect me!" Jr.'s eyes widned at her words. He even felt a bit jealous. "Oh really? Who?" Raven smiled wider.

"You Soul!"

Outside in the hallway was dying. He hated mushy crap. He didnt understand it. On the other hand Maka had hearts in her eyes.

"Awwwww! I swear this will be Soul Jr.'s wife! I can already see the wedding! Purple and black everywhere! With teal petals sprinkled about! Oh and Jr. would look so good in a black and white striped tux! And Raven could have a mermaid wedding dress! Ahhhhh!" As Maka went on and on about a future wedding-wich no one knows will happen or not!-Stein sighed and lit a cigarette.

"Soul, can I ask you something?" Maka stopped gushing and started listning to the two kids. "Always." "…If I dissappeared…will you remember me?" Maka frowned. So did Stein. What did she mean by dissappear? Vanish? Die?!

"Why would you dissappear? Arent I always at your side?"Jr. inquired. Raven paused. Stein could feel that her soul was unsure. "Yeah but...we do go to sleep...and you do start school in 2 days..." Maka looked up at her old professor.

"Shes avoiding the question."She murmered,stroking her long dirty blonde hair.

"Well youll Never dissappear or leave me so we wont have to worry about that question!" Jr's confident voice rung throughout the hall. You could hear Raven yawn. "Ok ok. It was just a *yawn* question. Night,Soul." "Night." It was quiet.

Maka and Stein walked in to see Raven and Jr. sleeping in the same bed. Maka almost had a heart attack of joy. Stein was reaching for the scapel to stab himself. Maka sighed and pulled out her phone. The mad Dr. groaned. "Is that necessary Maka?" The woman laughed and started snapping pictures. "Uh YES! Tsubaki and Liz would call this a 'must see'. Anyways what are you groaning and moaning about? Its adorable!" rolled his eyes. Once Maka was done taking pics and sending them to Tsubaki and Liz she walked out dragging Stein along. They had to talk to Lord Death.

"So this young girl is being haunted by the ghost of Medusa? And Medusa has a daughter named Pricella. And her daughter gives the girl black blood? Am I getting all of this?" Maka nods. Soul stands next to her, his hands in his pocket. "Again thats all we know but yes those are the basics."

"Medusa haunting the poor girl. So not cool." Soul murmered. Sometimes Maka got nostalgic when Soul said things like that. Lord Death sighs and stares into his mirror in thought and then turns back to the young couple. He always knew they would end up together. They were just the 'it' couple. "If its true she's a miester or weapon, we would have to inform her parents about this." Maka looked at the ground. How could she explain this to Chi-Chi? That her daughter was a miester? Somehow Maka just KNEW that Raven was a miester. Possibly even her son's miester. But still, Chi-Chi would probably be so confused. Maka opted to tell her alone.

* * *

A.N:Chapter 3 YAY! My first Soul Eater fanfic is at chappy 3! As always I ask of you to help with the story! Send in suggestions comments or questions! If your confused about anything please let me know! PM or review!


	4. BackStory in Concentrating

BackStory in Concentrating

Out of all the possible reactions, this was the least plaubible one Maka would have guessed.

Chi-Chi was smiling. It was a sad smile but a smile none of the less. "I know." Maka blinked.

"You do?!"

Chi-Chi nodded. "Yes. You see I know this because...Im half witch." Maka gasped. Her soul didnt give off the 'warning witch near by' detect that she was use too. The woman smiled and stood up.

"You see...my mother was raised by her two sisters. M and Ana. My aunts if you will, although they were dispecable beings. My mother really didnt want to be a witch. She thought that if she ran from what she was, it would just go away. Obviously it didnt but a girl could dream right? My mother ran away when she was fifthteen. Thats when she met my dad. And a year later she had me. M and Ana went after my mother though because she had some power that they both needed for some type of evil. Knowing them I wouldnt even doubt whatever they had planned was undescribable. But my mom...she didnt have that power anymore. Because it was passed down to me. When I was old enough my mother gave me everything she had money wise and told me to run with my dad. Dad didnt want to leave but she forced him too. Dad was a miester with no weapon so he couldnt protect her the way he wanted too. M and Ana were looking for me. Theve found me once or twice but I would always find a way to escape. When I turned 18 I married Goku. He told me he met you guys so I wont have to explain who he is." Chi-Chi took a breather and then looked up at Maka who was entranced at her words.

"19 years old and I gave birth to two beautiful children. Gohan and Raven. Because of the power that was with me, it was passed down to one of them. I had high suspicions it was Gohan but when Raven started telling me about her nightmares, I knew it was her. Gohan he wont be a miester or a weapon. He will just be a martial artist like my husband. But Raven...she will be a miester. But who knows how long she can keep that title with the witch's blood in her. I wanted to send her to the academy but…Lord Death despises witchs am I right?"

Maka was now teary eyed. She hugged the life out of Chi-Chi. "She will go to DWMA! If not then Ill protect her!" Chi-Chi hugged back. "Thank you. Maka."

~4 days later~

"Momma. Ill see you around." Chi-Chi sniffled and hugged her daughter. Raven was dispatching to Death City for DWMA. 2 days ago Maka practiclly begged Lord Death to let Raven join the academy. He finally agreed and Raven told her mom that she would be going to school. Chi-Chi gave Raven 4 bottles of medicine.

"This should last about 6 months. Take one everyday before bed alright. And I mean everyday. You dont want to wake up Jr. do you?" Raven and Jr. would be living in Lord Death's place so he could keep an eye on them. Raven nodded and left with Kid and Tsubaki.

Now she stood in the mansion that she would now be living in. Jr. showed her to her room which was connected to his. If she opened what looked like a closet door she would be in his room. "So cool!" she exclaimed and Jr. laughed. "Yeah well…I have connections." Raven laughed and they helped each other move their stuff in. They were done earlier than planned and so they started meditating.

~6 months later~

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yeah. I feel there souls and ki."

Clink. Click. Clink. Jr. and Raven turned around to see turning the giant screw in his head. "Really? We seriously had a cool and mysterious entrance and you had to mess it up?!" Raven rolled her eyes at the two and started walking in the rocky plains. Stein and Jr. caught up with her and in no time she found who she was looking for.

"Gohan. Piccolo. Krillen. Its good to see you three are alive." A young boy with spiky black hair turned and smiled."Raven! I cant believe your here!" The girl shrugs. "Yeah well...Im just that awesome. Anyways shouldnt there be a big battle Im suppose to be attending?" Raven looked around at the rocky wasteland. Gohan looked down at the ground. "Those two over there, well, there stronger than we thought. And dad isnt here yet." Raven nodded.

"Yamcha, Tien and Chaotzu are dead. I told you about them in the link." Gohan murmered tapping his head. Again Raven nodded, her fist tightning. Soul jr. and Stein stood quiet. This wasnt their fight, it wasnt there life. When Raven explained to them about the Z fighters they didnt know what to say. They battled evil in there own way. "Now we have 2 hours to wait on dad. If he doesnt show by then we keep fighting untill he does, am I right?" Raven questioned. Piccolo nodded. "Kid whats takin' your dad so long?" Raven shrugged and snapped her fingers. A crystal ball appeared in her hand. "Wanna find out?" Gohan gaped. So did Krillen.

Sitting down beside Stein and Soul jr. Raven concentrated. She opened her eyes to reveal bright blue ones. The crystal ball showed Goku flying fast on snake way. "Just hold on a few more minutes guys. Im coming." He said. Raven put the crystal ball away. "Thats whats taking him so long. Getting here."

Jr. turned his head towards the enemy. "And I suppose those are the saiyans?" He questioned. Gohan nodded. One was tall bulky and bald while the other was short spiky haired and lean.

"Raven. What do you notice about there souls?" Stein questioned. "Geez can I get away from school for one day?!" glared at her, raising a hand with soul force sparkling about. "Alright alright! When we get back home though Im telling !" just 'hmphed' and looked at the two saiyans.

"Concentrate. Visualize their souls." He commanded. The girl did as she was told. Concentrate. Concentrate. She told herself over and over again.

"The one on the left. The big guy. He's well on his way to being a Kishen. The one on the right he's nowhere close. Just a big jerk." Raven muttered. "I heard that!" The big one yelled. Nappa. "Maybe it was meant for you to hear, genius!" Raven yelled back. Gohan was surprised. His sister NEVER yelled at people. She was to quiet and soft for the sort. Nappa growled and stood up. Raven did too. "So you wanna go, baldy? Let's go!" The short one, Vegeta chuckled. "Nappa stand down. Obviously this girl has the bite to back up her barks. Somethings off though. Those three dont give off chi." Piccolo had the exact same thoughts. 'What the hell are they?'

* * *

A.N:Duh Duh DUUHHH! Sorta cliffy! Yay! Like usual I ask you guys to please make suggestions, comments, questions and etc in the PMing world or the Reviewing world. Thanks for taking the time to read this.

Death the Kid:Because DBZ PEACE is a big baka she forgets to right a disclaimer every chapter. She doesnt own Soul Eater, or Dragon Ball Z. Thank Dad for that because she said she would make everything Assymetrical! The nerve of that onna!


	5. Great Aunt…Medusa!

Great Aunt...Mesusa?

"Dr. Stein! WHY?!" Jr. cried. So did Raven. told them to try and resonate souls. Again.

"Because Im your teacher and I told you so. Besides we have another hour to wait on your father Raven, and I wont let you get lazy." He replied screwing the giant nut back into his head. "You know there is a thing as over resonanting! I swear if I do it one more time my soul will be out of my body." Raven said tersly. Stein rolled his eyes. "There has never been an event where you over resonante and your soul leaves your body." Jr. whined and stood back up. He transformed into a steel scythe with black and white designs. "Please lets just get this over with!" Jr. cried.

Vegeta looked on with intrest. He knew what these people were now. And watching them was actually kinda of cool.

"Alright Lets go! Soul Resonance!" Jr. and Raven's souls sparked and started to join as one. 'They are highly impressive. They complain about perfecting soul resonance when most weapons and miesters cant even attempt it untill there 9 or 10 years old. Their only 5 and 7.' Stein thought. He smirked. Intresting indeed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Stein could see there souls. One day they would be enermous. They might even surpass Maka and Soul the 1st. "Now move on to Witch Hunter!" The mad proffesor yelled. Raven nodded in determination.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raven then fell and Jr. transformed back. "I think she's had enough for today, ." Stein nodded. They had thirty more minutes so he commanded them to meditate while he called Lord Death.

As soon as Lord Death popped up on the pocket mirror Jr. and Raven broke their concentration. "Hi Lord Death!" They chirpped.

"Hiya! Hey! Hows it goin'?" He questioned with his overly happy voice. "We're just checking in like you wanted us too, Jr. and Raven are well on their way to perfecting Soul Resonance." Lord Death nodded. "Ah I see. They maybe our strongest students in the pre-miester department." Stein nodded in agreement.

"Gohan! Did you meet Soul?" Raven asked. Gohan shrugged. "Sorta." "Well then Gohan this is my partner Soul Jr. Soul this is my twin brother Gohan!" Gohan and Jr. shook hands. "You touch her I kill you. Got it?" Gohan questioned. Jr. gulped and nodded. He had no doubts that her brother wouldnt hesitate. Piccolo was surprised. Just a few hours ago he wouldnt fight the saiyans and now he was threatning to kill somebody? "Raven dear." Raven turned around and gaped.

SHE was standing right there.

"Something wrong Ray?" Jr. questioned. He couldnt see what she did. Raven was shaking. "D-D-Dr. S-S-S-S-St-St Stein!"She whispered in fear.

"Oh come now child, dont you want to see your great aunt Medusa?" Medusa was leaning into Raven's ear. Raven didnt dare breathe. Then she whipped around. Medusa stood there smiling. "Oh and how is Stein? Has he slipped up? Like you have?" She said slyly. Raven fell to her knees and started clutching her head,shaking it vigurously back and forth. "GET OUT OF MY HEEAAADD!" rushed to the little girl.

"She isnt there Raven! She cant hurt you."

"Oh is SO wrong but so right in many diffrent ways. I cant hurt you. But Pricella can." Raven shook. There was... No way that she was here. She then felt someones arms wrap around her.

"I dont know what she's telling you but she isnt there Ray. She wont hurt you–not while Im around." Soul Jr.

Raven hugged Jr. back and relaxed. pulled out a bottle of medicine. "Raven,take one." Raven didnt recongnize it but she did what the Dr. said.

"3 hours are gone. Make it count. Because youll never get them back!" yelled. Vegeta stood.

"Times up."

"Krillen! Dont listen to dad! Hes...to banged up...to see...reason! Kill him!" Raven yelled. The whole battle with the saiyans was drawing to a close with Vegeta's life on Krillen's hands. Goku told him to let Vegeta escape while Raven was screaming not to do it.

and Jr. had stuck around and they had there fair share of wounds. Although Stein did throw Vegeta threw a loop with his soul force. Jr. made sure he was next to Raven at all times. He was with her now, trying to support her and himself up. Krillen decided to let Vegeta go. Great! So many people were gone because of that jerk. And Krillen let him get away. In Raven's eyes Vegeta won. She would never let this go.

"Hey Dad. Gohan. Me, Jr. and Proffesor Stein are heading back to school. Ill catch up with you guys. Obviously I have a lot of training to do." Before Goku could protest the two started off. And they havent seen the Z fighters for a while.

But that doesnt mean they wont meet again.

* * *

A.N:Hello Minna! That Was chapter 5 of History Repeats! I hope it was good. The story line is starting to get a little deeper starting chapters 6 or 7 (havent worked it out) but anyways you know my signiture ending! Please type up any suggetions, comments questions or just pure goofiness! Untill next chappy upload read any of my other stories! If you have any stories that you wrote and you want me to mention it please feel free to type those in. Make sure you type who its by and whats the story topic! (soul eater dbz blah blah) Alrighty see yoy in the next chappy!


	6. Bullied to the Point of Madness

Chapter 6:Bullied to the Point of Madness.

~2 years Later~

Jr. and Raven sat in class. On Raven's left was Rose*Star and her partner, Justin. On Jr.'s right was Death the Kid's son Midnight and his two partners Samantha and Rue. Thats the little group that was the next generation of some of the best weapons an miesters in the world.

Untill every last one of them turned 10 they were in the pre-weapons and miester classess. They learned the history of their ancestors and why they came to be. Jr. wanted action though.

"Who cares about some old dead guys! Im the biggest star the world will ever see! Im the mighty Rose*Star! Daughter of the awesome Black*Star and the enchanted Tsubaki! No one will ever defeat me so they should go ahead and move me to a 6 star miester level! YAHOO!" Rose*Star was still chattering her speech. Its safe to say she's daddy's little girl.

"But there are only 5 stars Rose." Justin murmered. He was a very quiet and subdued boy. "Exactly! Hahaha! Im such a big star that theyll have to make another level just for us J!" Justin smiled softly. She put him in her category.

Midnight on the other hand was fussing. "I swear they expect us to sit in this place for 8 hours and not a DROP of music?! This is insanity!" Like his father he did have an obsession. Can you guess what it is?

Midnight pulled out skull earbuds from his pocket and stuck one in his ear. "Ahhh heavenly. So much more relaxing knowing that there is always good dark music nearby." Samantha laughed, tossing her red hair to the side. "Geez Midnight. Who's worse you or your dad?" Midnight almost laughed. "Pfft. Thats easy: my dad. I mean he's obsessed with symmetry! How stupid of a concept is that? Symmetry?! As if!"

Raven sat at attention, writing in a binder. She was normally called the teacher's pet but Soul Jr. always told those kids off. Even though Raven told him not too. Like right now.

"Hey Raven, whats Ms. Marie having for lunch today?" Raven didnt even looked up from the chalkboard that the forspoken teacher was writing on. "How should I know?" They snickered. "Aernt you her little golden retriever? Oh yeah the only thing golden about you is your loyalty to being a loser." They laughed even more. "Hey jerks next time you say something to Raven, I bash your faces in! Got that?! And another thing—" "Stop it Soul! Their not worth my time. Neither yours." She continued to write in her binder. The small girl drew strange designs. Like eyes with zig-zag patterns running across them like scars. Little did Jr. know was that the girl was shaking slightly. 'I hate being weak. Soul has to always protect me. How did he end up with a wuss like me to be his partner? And he stands up for me. Why doesnt he just get a new partner thats actually worth his time?' Tears were threatning to fall from her eyes. Without looking up Raven raised her hand. "Yes, Raven?" Ms. Marie asked sweetly. "May I go to the restroom…please?" "Yes you may."

Raven calmly walked out, her black hair covering her face. When she arrived in the hallway though, she ran, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Raven was always crying. She cried when Jr. pretended to be dead. She cried when Liz and Patti teased her about her eyes. She cried when said that Medusa wasnt even real. All she ever did was let water spill out onto her cheeks. All she was, was a big baby. Thats it!

Raven ran into somebody. When she looked up she saw that it was Spirit. He was walking with and Maka. Maka immediatley saw the tears and ran over to her. "Whats wrong, Ray?" Raven said it without thinking.

"I saw Medusa again." Raven hated to lie but that was the only thing she could think of when Maka saw her like this. "Dr. Stein Youve experinced…Medusa's visits." Spirit spoke his words carefully, not wanting to say madness in front of the young child. "Was there anything that helped to control it?"

Dr. Stein sighed. "All I had was Marie, her healing wavelength made it better. She might not have at her side like I did but Jr. seems to calm her down." Well speaking of the devil.

"Raven!" Jr. ran up to his partner and best friend. "Ms. Marie told me to come check up on you. Rose*Star came to check the girls bathroom but she said they were empty and went back to class. Are you ok?" Raven nodded and wiped her tears away. "Yeah. I dont know why Im crying!"

"Medusa can be a scary thing." Stein implied with a shudder. Just thinking about the crazy bitch made him afraid. She more than wrecked his head. Madness was not an experiment he wanted to work with.

Jr. sighed. "How do we stop them if they always come when we cant see them?" Maka sighed. "I have no idea son." Spirit ran a hand through his hair. "Alright Jr. Get back to class. Raven head with Stein to check you up. I gotta go talk to Lord Death."

"But Grandpa!" "No buts young man. Back to class." So Jr. walked back towards Marie's thinking of an excuse of why she wasnt coming back. You couldnt just say in front of the whole class 'The black blood is taking over.' Everyone would think you went mad.

Infirmary:

"Inhale."

Raven did as she was told. Nurse Naigus was doing the basic percedures that all the kids had to get. Under her wrappings Raven saw pretty mocha skin and long braids tied up. Naigus did show her beautiful crystal blue eyes though.

"Let it out." Raven let her breath out and Naigus smiled. "Alrighty all done. I'll let the nutty proffesor take over." Raven thanked the woman and she waved a goodbye.

When Stein came back in he smiled a little. "You know your getting a little TO good at lying." Raven looked down at her feet. They couldnt touch the floor yet! There was no point in trying to lie to Dr. Stein, he knew her like his favorite book. From cover to the last page.

"Now what really happened in that classroom that your not telling Maka." Raven just sighed and let her black hair cover her face.

"I hate being around those idiots I have to call classmates. They keep calling me Ms. Marie's pet. I tried to ignore them, I REALLY did! But they keep hiting harder and harder untill I want to let the madness snap—she threw herself at Stein and wrapped her arms around him—MAKE THEM STOP! Before Medusa really comes!" Dr. Stein was shocked. She never said madness before. And the adults made sure they didnt say it in front of her. The mad Dr. sighed and stroked her back. She was crying.

"Why do you care what they think? There not as smart as you and they aernt as strong. Dont let them, someone as strong as you are, bring you down." Raven kept crying. "But its hard! The black blood...its all through out me. One little thing will probably make me snap. Why cant I just let go? Let the madness take me. Itll be so much easier..." Raven's rantings were beggining to slow. "Raven? Why would you WANT to give in? Raven snap out of it!"

The small girl unwound herself from Stein and she laughed staring at a particullar spot in the corner.

"The noise will really leave? And the kids will stop messing with me?! Thats what I want!" The proffesor growled and started shaking Raven. "No its not! Thats NOT what you want! Thats what Medusa wants!" His reply was her laughing meniaclly. He began shaking her again.

"Gomen ne sai." He murmered. Placing a hand on her abdomen Stein sighed. He hated doing this to her but its the only thing that brings her back. "Soul force." The petite girl blackned out, letting out a sigh of relief when her eyes snapped shut. Stein ran a stitched hand through his ashy colored hair.

"Why someone so young, Medusa?"

"Obviously because children are easy to manipulate. I may be dead, Frank N. but Im still manipulative and oh so much alive." Of coarse she was. Stein still saw Medusa to this day and she was always able to give him a slip up.

He too wanted out desperatley.

A.N: Yeah! Chapter 6 is back up and ready to be reviewed! So step on up and be the first one to click that box!


	7. Prolouge to Insanity

Chapter 7:Prolouge to Insanity

? PoV

"How sweet. The mad doctor befriending the little outcast." The woman fawned over a crystal ball as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"To bad he doesnt know whenever she goes to sleep without those pills her damned mother made, she sees me. Yours truly!" The woman had long pink hair and piercing blue eyes. She was the exact image of Crona. But more confident and evil. "Road, darling!" A child around Midnights age (9) with short cropped rainbow hair looked up from her video game. "What?!" She snapped pausing the contraption.

"Do Aunty Pricella a favor and start going back to school at the DWMA just like your sister." Road stood up and glared at Pricella. "Fine! Just get off my back ya old hag!" Road walked out of the carouvenous place and Pricella smiled. Road may seemed like a brat but she was smart and loyal. Two major things Pricella loved to see in slaves. With a chuckle Pricella turned back towards the crystal ball.

I wonder what my orders would be.

Apartment complex in Death City

"Daddy! Road's back home!" A girl with shoulder length pink-rose hair and hazel eyes yelled looking out the window.

Crona stood up and ran towards the window his daughter was staring at. Once he found his oldest child stepping out of a car he smiled and frantically ran to the door to unlock it. Before Road could step in the building Crona and his other daughter, Fatality, tackled her in a hug.

"So how was the visit with mom?!" Fatality yelled throwing her sister on the couch so she could hear the whole story.

"It was nice. Like she said she took me to Italy and we sight saw and got all the famous italian dishes on a sample platter. We even had supposedly the best Sfogliatelle ever made in exsistance to what magizines say." Crona smiled at his daughter. "Im glad your back safe and sound. So tell us more of your little adventure." Road smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, sitting back on the couch with her eyes closed. "Not intill Ragnorock comes out to say hello." Crona turned towards his back.

"You hear the lady, come on out Ragnorock." The black and white weapon appeared and laughed. "Whats up Road, Fate?" The twins laughed and nodded a hello.

'These idiots actually think that Im some kind of golden child like Fatality. Especially dad! Thinking that Fate is so much more special than me. Just you wait. When Ill be your only child youll have no choice but to love me.'

Next Day:DWMA

"Now then class, Proffesor Stein wants to talk to all of you." stated opening the door for her secret love. rolled in and nodded at Marie.

"Hello Marie. Class. Today I want to take all of the best students and make them into a private class. Starting today they will not have to come to 's anymore and will start working on comparing there souls with their partners." The class instantly went into cheers and whispers. "Who do you think he's going to pick?" Fatality asked Samantha. The redhead flipped her hair and shrugged. Fatality's partner, Evangeline, tapped her shoulder. "What if Midnight's in that class?" Fatality blushed and glanced over at the music-junkie.

"Only 14 out of 36 will be able to be in my class and begin calling themselves one star meisters. Here is the list." Marie handed Stein a slip of paper and took the cigarette out of his mouth. Throwing the toxin out the window, Stein glares at the golden haired ball of sunshine. She simply smiled and stared at the class. "When your name is called, please stand." Smiling she nodded for Stein to begin. The suspense in the air was unbearable.

"First off we have Fatality and Evangiline." The two girls eyes widned and they stood.

"Next is…Rose*Star and Justin." "I knew it! The fact that I wasnt called first makes me angry because Im the biggest star! I will surpass my dad who surpassed God himself!" Dr Stein chuckled. "Rose*Star Im reading from the lowest up." The girl shook her head in desbelief. "Theres no way! Im not the 2nd weakest one here! No freaking way!" The girl fainted and her partner sighed.

"Eve and Ren."

Two boys, one 11 and one 9 stood. They both had blonde hair but the youngest one, Eve, had black tips. They both had clear dark skin that females would kill for later on in their later years. Ren was bashful and was forced to stand by his younger brother. The older boy glanced at Samantha who caught him staring and smiled. Giving him a thunbs up, Ren blushed horribly and faced foward. Eyes darting to the floor, he heard the proffesor continue.

"Raven and Soul Jr. You come at the third strongest of this group." Soul jr. and Raven stood. They high fived each other and Soul jr. smiled. Raven gave a small one too. "Well we're only two spots away from being number 1!" Soul jr. exclaimed. Raven nodded and tilted her head with a closed eyed smile.

"Road and Eli 2nd strongest in the group. Congrats." Road and Eli stood. They just nodded as if being in the top ranks were to be expected.

"Midnight Samantha and Rue. You three come up on top." The three stood and Raven started clapping. They were her friends and they made the top ranks she was proud. Soul jr. joined in and soon and joined in. Then the entire class.

"As of today, you fourteen will be in my class trying to work your way to the top to make your partners death scythes and to protect the world from Kishin eggs. The rest, you have to wait till you turn 10. You AND your partner. It doesnt matter if one is 10 the other has to be. Maybe next year."

"Theres no freakin way! How did SHE get in! She's weak! Is it because she's the teachers pet? Or is it because you want to make sure the freak is happy enough so she doesnt attack us?!" The classroom became deathly quiet. It was the same boy who made her cry yesterday. Soul jr. waited for her reaction. "Now thats enough young man! Thats exactly why you aernt in this class. Arrogance and rudeness dont belong in REAL meister missions!" yelled. Raven shook her head.

'Ill let it take over me. Just this once, Pricella.' She thought letting her head hang low, her black hair covering her face. Soul Jr. raised a fist to bash the boy's face in but Raven put a hand over the balled fist. "You know, Leo, you really PISS me off. But thats ok. Know why?" Raven started laughing and leaned in closer to the boy. Finally her head snapped up and she looked like she had went mental. Her eyes were no longer her shining amythest. No they were a crazed red that not even blood boiling could compare. The gleam to her eyes showed that she wanted more than blood shed and pain. Raven wanted death. The boy shivered but couldnt move as she leaned into his ear. Giggling she whispered 5 words. Five words that scared the living hell out of him.

"Because my blood is black."

Before Dr. Stein could move, Leo was embedded into the wall right behind him. A girl let out a scream. Raven stood up jerkily and smiled impossibly wide. "Black blood, black blood how fun is it to have! Ready for you when you cant live in reality! When you just want to get away from the ones who hurt you! When you wanna get strong enough to push THEM back into a wall instead…of...YOOOUUU!" Raven moved quick and was at Leo's side. He tried crawling backward but knew it was inevitable. Soul Jr. ran down the steps of the classroom rows and reached Raven before she did anything rash. Hugging her from behind he tried to reach her.

"Raven this isnt you! Its Medusa! Control it untill I can find a cure! Please! I will just…just give me more time." Raven stopped and a tear slid down her cheek. Raven was fighting it! "Soul.…run." Before he could argue, he was stabbed in a lot of places. Appearently Raven had stabbed herself and used a move called 'blood lance.' Soul jr. hit the ground, his blood pouring from beneath him. "Ray...Ra...ven. Stop. Please..."

Raven turned towards the classroom.

"See what you did! Im a monster and its all because of your relentless bullying! I guess Ill have to kill you now as punishment." The kids backed away terrified. Stein sighed and got soul force ready.

"Oh no not that. Im not going to sleep. Not just yet. Not when Medusa can relentlessly torture me till my mind is on the brink of madness." Dr. Stein sighed and tried to put a poker face. It was hard. This little girl called him her big brother behind the scenes. He'll always say 'Im not related to you' and she would just laugh and reply with a 'who cares'.

"Before we begin—" Ravens head snapped towards Road a little to quick for a normal human neck. "—I know who you are and I applaud you."

Then the fight began.

A.N:Ha ha cliffy! I am evil! Mwahaha! Anyways as usual please put up a review comment or just pure goofiness. Chappy 8 is on the way!


	8. Enter Pricella

Chapter 8: Enter Pricella!

There was only a stare down before Raven screamed. watched with morph intrest. The lights went out and everyone hollered. Well instead of the teachers, Road, Midnight, Rose*Star and Justin.

A forcefield suddenly appeared in front of Marie and Stein. "What the hell?!" Stein yelled pushing all of his weight to the thing, just to get blown back 10 fold.

Maka and Soul's place:

The couple were just sitting there having a nice lunch. Take out as usual since they didnt really have time to cook. Maka sat on Soul's lap and laughed. "No kids!" She shrieked for a bit. The two considered Raven as there own. Soul wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and sat back, bringing her with him.

"Yeah but you cant help but to worry. You know what said about those kids teasing Raven and Jr. gettin into more fights because of that." Maka sighed. "Yeah I guess your right. But as long as they have each other, there's nothing to worry about. Just like I had you." Soul began to kiss Maka slow and pssionately.

Thats when an annoyingly high pitched voice coughed.

Maka groaned and turned towards the large mirror in the living room. "Yes, Lord Death?" She asked a little pissed off. She hardly had time to spend with Soul, what with him traveling to deliver things to diffrent academies. When he was around they had Jr. and Raven to worry about.

"You two need to come to the school as quickly as you can. It seems that Raven's madness has finally settled in and Jr. is injured. He wont be able to stop Raven and the children are trapped in." Maka gasped. "No...that cant be...! The two were just fine yesterday." She felt a pressure squeeze her hand and then she was being dragged. Numbly she ran so she wouldnt be stumbling so much. "Theres no time for questions! We have to get there as quick as possible!"

Hopping on the motorcycle, Soul pushed the machine to its limits racing towards the school. Maka didnt want to see it. Not yet anyways.

DWMA:

Raven's head snapped up, her amythest eyes appearing back. She was crying.

Her eyes landed on Midnight. Samantha and Rue were in there weapon forms. Two sleek katanas the color of ivory black. Raven stumbled towards him. Appearently he was protecting the class if she tried anything. Well hold her off untill Stein got back together from the forcefield shocks.

"Midnight...please...please...kill me!" She stumbled and grabbed one of the katanas. It was Rue, Raven could feel it. "What?!" Midnight snapped, trying to pull his weapon and friend, from his other friend's grasp. "Please kill me! I hurt to many people, I dont deserve to live!" Midnight pulled Rue from Raven's grasp. "Im your friend Ray, I-I cant kill you! Have you gone insane?!"

"Exactly! Kill me before I go back to the other me! As my friend you have to."

"Dont listen to her, she isnt stable, Midnight!" Jr tried to yell, before going into a fit of coughs. Blood splattered over his chest. He thought the pain was great, just thinking about his partner killing herself would be unbearable!

"I promise Ill fix everything Soul. I promise." Raven reached for Rue but as Midnight anticipated that, he backed away. Raven smiled and quickly grabbed Samantha. It all happened so quick.

Jr. let out a horrific scream of agony.

Maka and Soul burst into the room.

Samantha stabbed straight into Raven's heart before she could de-transoform.

"_NOOOOOO_!" Maka screamed, almost dropping Soul. (Soul's in death scythe mode) Soul Jr. let out a yell of pain. "Raven…!" He passed out from blood lost.

Just then Crona and Black*Star burst through the doors. "**MAKA WE HAVE COMPANY**!" Black*Star yelled pointing at the window. No more than two seconds later did a woman come in through the exact same window.

The woman had long pink hair and gold eyes.

Fatality stepped foward with Evangaline. "Papa...Ill help!"

"No Fate stay there. I wont let anything happen to you or Road." Road 'hmph'ed softly. 'Dont pretend like you care now, old man.'

"Hello. I came to pick up my dear cousin. Oh Raven!" The woman glanced over and saw the foresaken girl bleeding. Her eyes showed she didnt have long to live. "We have to make this quick or both Jr. and Raven will die." Tsubaki yelled.

"Im not here to fight. My name is Pricella and Im Medusa's daughter. Crona, its nice to see you, big brother." Crona got Ragnorock out. "Your not my sister."

"Ooo. Harsh." The woman snapped her fingers and Raven began to float. "We'll change that soon Crona. But for now, Raven is coming with me." Dr. Stein froze. Images of Raven flashed through his mind. In all of them she smiled and called him big brother. The mad doctor didnt think.

"You cant take her!" He was behind her and tried to use soul force. Pricella dodged. "Technically I can. We ARE related. Your nothing but a teacher. You have no right to keep her away from me. But I suppose you want to do whatever you can to keep the girl safe and thats all well. She's in the best of hands with me!" Stein's left eye twitched. His little sister will not be taken by some crazy witch.

Literally.

and Pricella went at it fiercly, the class in awe. Soon Black*Star joined in when Stein was pushed to the ground. "Look old man, your not as young and quick as you use to be. Besides, Im the biggest star here! Shouldn't I have the spot light?! Now go take Raven and Jr. to the infirmary. None of my actors or actressess should be to damaged enough to keep performing the show! Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode!" "Right!"

Dr. Stein picked up Jr. and Raven carefully and told Crona to have his back while they ran. "Oh and Black*Star. Im only 33!" Stein called out. "Take care of my kids Maka, Soul! I have yours covered!" Crona yelled when he ran out. Soul just replied "Yeah yeah." knowing that they would protect them like there own. Pricella backed away from Black*Star, blooded and bruised. She wasnt expecting him to be so strong. "Fine. But be warned, when Raven is mine and I take away the Stigma of Lilith, you all will have a merciless death. I was planning on it to be quick and painless but you have chosen otherwise." And then the mad woman turned into smoke.

What.

Just.

**_Happened_**?

A.N:Ok sorta a cliffy. Im trying to decide if Raven lives or not. Thats the big turner for Jr.'s life. Well we'll find out on the next chapter. Untill then review and follow this story.

Sayonara!


	9. Chapter 9: Raven and Decision Making 101

"Kid! Kid. Kid. Kid. Kid. Kid. Kid Kid. OMG KID!"

The shinigami woke to his fiance's frantic screaming. "What is it babe?" He groggly questioned, finally resurecting from the dead world of sleep. "Its Jr. and Raven! Theyve been hurt bad and they havent woken up yet. We have to get to the school!" Kid was now wide awake quickly and still gracefully, getting out of bed. Liz explained the situation to the man on their way to the school. She also mentioned that Midnight protected the students which made Kid very proud. But for now his niece and nephew where in hibernation mode and they didnt know if theyll ever wake up.

DWMA Infirmary:

Tsubaki was wailing. Why did this have to happen to her family?

"Dont worry, Mom. Someone as strong as Jr. and Raven wont die THAT easily! They hold up against the almighty Rose*Star just fine so they could make it pass this!" Rose tried her best to ease her mother's pain but she was trembling all her own.

Midnight on the other hand was explaining to Lord Death what had happened earlier that afternoon.

"I see. So basiclly Raven fell into madness because of another childs taunting? Thats not good at all. And a witch broke into the school? How did that happen?" Spirit sighed and ran a hand through his red hair. Over the past ten years or so, he let it grew. But he was still the womanizer. 'I wonder how Jr's holdin up.' He thought to himself, his grandson's broken body etched permenantly into his brain.

~8 Days Later~

-Raven's P.o.V.-

What happened to me?

Why does it hurt everywhere?

Where. Is. Soul?!

Sitting up a little to fast, I groan a little as my eyes scanned the room. I was in the infirmary? But why? Well I couldnt ask anybody because no one was in the bright room. Looking over at a mirror I stare, mortified, at my reflection. My face is black and blue and Im not wearing a shirt. Just a whole bunch of gauze wrapped around my heart and what would make me a girl.

Everything rushed back when I saw that gauze.

My head hurts so bad from the sudden pounding of memories that I hadnt realized I fell from the bed. Luckily a pair of arms caught me.

"You need to be more careful." "Uncle Black*Star?!" The man nodded and helped me back onto the bed. I couldnt look him in the eye. He didnt seem phased by that though and put on a big goofy smile. "Finally your awake! I guess just sensing that a big star like me was around was all it took to make your eyes widen and immediatley come back to the world of the living! Hahaha!" Despite the situation I laughed. How could I laugh so easily after the most terrible thing in the world was caused by my hand? Black*Star sat on a chair and smiled even bigger. Then he blinked like he remembered something.

"Oh that reminds me! Rosy and Midnight have been waiting for you to wake up. There outside right now. Let me go invite them in!" Before he jogged to the door, I yelled for him to stop. Black*Star turned back confused as I stared at the bright white floor. My fingers curled around the blankets. "I dont want them around me. Not when its so easy to make me snap. I dont want them to get hurt." Black*Star frowned, a lock of teal hair falling in his eyes. "But you wont hurt them Ray. Youll never hurt them. There your friends."

Well tell me how Soul is and then Ill believe it, Uncle Black*Star. Because I dont think I can handle them looking at me like Im a monster. I wanna be normal." The man's frown deepened–If that was physically possible– and he grabbed my hand making me look at him. "Dont you EVER think that somethings wrong with you. Ever. Understand? When I was younger I thought of myself as a monster, know that? Your Aunt Tsubaki use to get so angry with me and I didnt know why. Now I do. When someone you love calls themselves monsters it makes that person feel like THEY want to snap." Not realizing it I cried. "But how can you even look at me? What if I hurt Rosy and not Soul! That could have been her bleeding so much! So...much...blood."

"It wasnt your fault, damnit!" My eyes widned in shock. But slowly I layed down. "They can come in...but Ill be asleep." Uncle Black*Star sighed and stood up.

Walking to the door he turned back towards me.

"You have to make a decision. Be a coward and never see your friends again, Or stop acting like a helpless child and go back to the way things were before this whole fiasco happened." With that said he left.

Crap!

Someone grabbed my hand.

Looking up I see Dr. Stein smiling at me.

"Your awake I see. Black*Star let me know so I could check if everythings alright. Your looking brighter." I try to smile, I really do, but I know it looks forced. And tiny, dont forget tiny. "Hi Dr. Stein." He cocked an ashy-white brow. Turning the giant screw in his head backward twice, his lips pursed. "I thought I was your big brother." This is probably the fifthteenth time Ive cried today.

"Its ok Raven. It wasnt your fault." Shaking my head I-try- to stop crying. "Yes it is. I let the madness take over me! How is it NOT my fault?"

"That's the thing Raven. Medusa put this thought in your head that you can control madness. She lied. Do you hear me Raven. Medusa. LIED. You cant and wont be able to control madness. Ever! Everyone in the whole damned world has an inch of madness in their souls. Even people like Ms. Marie and Maka. And you better BELIEVE I have a ton of madness in me. Probably enough for everone in the academy to have a bucket full. Maybe enough for two. Do you understand it now? And you dont call me Dr. Stein unless we're in class." Unconciously my arms wrapped around the man. 'I cant...control madness?'

"Raven I heard what Black*Star said. About making a decision. And I have to admit that its not an easy one but he's right. You have to make this decision. You could either keep blaming yourself for something you didnt cause. Or you could finally accept the fact that everyone here needs you back. Life is strange without you around."

After that Dr. Stein—no big brother— checked my vitals and left after a quick good night.

What was my answer to this question?

A.N:Long chappy today! Yayyyy! And Ive graduated! Im going to High School! Im so freakin scared, but you guys have my back right? I know you do. Pancakes for all!

Review and as I always say. Untill next time:

Sayonara!


End file.
